The Rebel and the Princess
by Alexis.myer
Summary: Much of the 100 is sick. Clarke gets sick and Raven takes over her role as camp doctor, she has no idea what she's doing and gets too stressed out to take care of Clarke so she asks Bellamy to take care of her. Seeing Clarke sick Bellamy realizes he cares for Clarke and he starts to realize he's had feelings for her since they've landed.
1. Chapter 1

It was winter on the ground. People were coming down with all types of fevers, flus, and unknown viruses. Only a few died from lack of medicine and supplies, but with the grounders a on their asses every death was a hit. Day in and day out Clarke was treating sick teens who were dizzy, irritable, and very unlikely to cooperate. Clarke, Raven, and Bellamy were the only ones who hadn't come down with anything yet everyone else was sick. Raven helped Clarke with the endless line of patients, however Clarke still needed blankets, warmer clothes, food, and clean water to give them a faster recovery from their illness. Bellamy however didn't care about anyone but Octavia, he couldn't care less wether the 100 lived or died as long as she was ok. Octavia had a fairly high fever and constant migraines but Clarke said it'd be fine in about two weeks at most.

"Hey Princess." Bellamy called entering the dropship, he had a firm, low voice and his fists where clenched

Clarke looked at him, she was preparing for him to yell, she was slightly frightened but tried not to show it "Yeah...what's up?"

He took a second look at her, she looked like hell and his expression softened as he saw how tired she looked "Have you seen Octavia lately?" He asked trying to keep calm in front of Clarke who looked so helpless.

"Uh yeah" she paused "I think she's by...um the camp fire with the othe-"

Raven cut her off "She's by the fire...playing games with the others who feel to weak to do anything else." She smiled "But be carful we wouldn't want you to catch anything."

"Uh thanks Raven...I'll...um...see you guys later" he said still taking pity on Clarke, he knew she was most likely sick and he didn't know why he cared "and Clarke..." He said, she looked at him in acknowledgement "just try to lay down sometime soon okay?" She nodded her head and turned back to a boy who was standing in front of her waiting for her to send him off with advice to get better.

Bellamy kept his eye on Clarke as he walked out of the dropship. He paused at the door, he saw Raven telling her to go sit down for a bit, then he left the dropship wondering why Clarke was still on his mind.

* * *

He went towards Octavia who seemed to be very lively considering she should still be sick, he saw her carry fire wood that was left in a pile a couple feet away. She was strong.

"How do you feel?" He asked as he sat down between her and a younger boy about eleven or twelve who reminded him of Charlotte.

"Good!" She said excitingly "I'm so glad that I don't have to feel like I'm gonna pass out anymore" she let out a small chuckle

Bellamy soon remembered how Clarke looked like she was about to fall asleep any second before he left the dropship. "You ok on your own?" He asked, he wanted to go and check on Clarke...make sure that she was ok.

"Yeah...but why, you just came over here."

"I was uh...I need to go check on something..." He said almost hesitantly

"You mean Clarke? Right?" She asked with a smile. She knew it was about Clarke, she knew her brother would never leave her side for anything unless it was her "Go I'll be fine here, I get it."

"Uh...thanks" he said feeling awkward and somewhat embarrassed. Even his sister saw how he cared for her, it made him a little weirded out but he didn't think too much about it. He wasn't ready to admit to himself that he truly cared about anyone the same way he cared about Octavia.

* * *

Bellamy rushed back to the dropship to check on Clarke, he saw her sleeping as Raven buzzed around from patient to patient. He was somewhat relived to see how peaceful Clarke looked it was as if she wasn't sick at all.

Raven looked up at Bellamy, she looked panicked "There's too many patients who have the virus I don't know where to put them, everyone who has the virus is on the second level and it's almost filled and I don't understand how it's spearing so fast." She had someone else go lay down in the dropship inferring he had the virus too. She turned back to Bellamy in efforts to finish her thought "Half the people here aren't even sick, they have cuts and scrapes and some need stitches. I have no idea how to stitch a wound and I can't even find the alcohol to clean their cuts." She rushed around chaotically and continued "And I don't know where to put Clarke. If she doesn't have the virus now she'll get it sooner or later if she's stuck in here with everyone else and that can't happen. She needs to leave Bellamy. Now!"

Bellamy thought about where to put her that's safe and protected. He thought about putting her with Octavia but Clarke is sick he didn't want to burden his sister with migraines and a fever now that she's feeling better. He picked her up in his arms and decided to put her in his tent. He laid her on the floor but the soil was frozen in clumps making the ground an extremely uncomfortable place to lay down. He picked her back up and rested her in his makeshift bed and wrapped his arms around her as he laid by her side, he knew he loved her and that he has been trying to fight it until this moment, since he had no other explanation to why she was with him right now, "goodnight Princess" he whispered as he made sure to keep her warm and he fell asleep beside her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I updated this chapter so quickly because I had it all planned out and i have a couple other chapters written already too so yeah. And I also really enjoy my story especially in the other chapters and I really wanna know what you think so I know if I should change anything! Please rate and review! I hope you like the story**

Bellamy woke up in the middle of the night, almost screaming until he remembered he had Clarke beside him.

He had another nightmare.

He had them since the 100 landed on the ground. The thought of having the blood of 300 people on his hands haunted him. Jaha being shot and he almost died. That's when Bellamy realized. Almost. He looked down at Clarke and realized that when Jaha comes to earth with the rest of his people he knew he'd have to leave Clarke, leave Octavia. He wished he could take it all back but he couldn't.

Bellamy got up out of bed and went for a walk in the woods to clear his mind. He thought about what would happen if Clarke woke up and found herself in Bellamy's tent without him being there to explain. After about three to five minutes he shrugged it off and continued his walk for about 10 minutes.

He was within grabbing distance from the gate to their camp when he heard a scream. The scream was dry and slightly quieted inferring that the screamer had a sore throat. He heard it from inside of the camp. Him and Miller were the only ones who seemed to have heard it. He heard loud stomps crumpling the frozen grass, it was cold out, colder then Bellamy's ever experienced. Raven came out of her tent and ran to Bellamy and Miller. He looked around camp and for a minute the footsteps quieted, they heard nothing as if time stood still. Then he realized it was Clarke. He sighed as they ran over to his tent.

Clarke saw Bellamy as she was leaving his tent "What the hell Bellamy!" She looked at him as she was shivering in the cold with a blanket from Bellamy's tent wrapped around her

He started explaining "Clarke calm down just let me explain I-"

"No Bellamy!" She looked straight into his brown eyes "Just leave me alone!"

Raven laughed "You put her in your tent? Way to go moron. Of course she freaked out, who wouldn't?" She paused Miller let out a small laugh as well and Raven continued with a smile on her face "Now that I know there's no REAL danger I'm going back to my tent. It's too cold for anyone to be outside now."

Bellamy looked at Clarke her lips were turning blue and she was shivering. Bellamy picked Clarke up in his arms and held her there, close to him, sharing his body heat with her to make sure she was warm enough. He saw Miller start to walk back to his tent and Bellamy decided to go to his own tent as well "Raven's right it's way to cold for anyone to be outside now."

"I DONT CARE LET ME GO NOW!" She pounded her fists on his chest and his shoulders in attempt of getting Bellamy to let go.

"Look Princess," he paused "if you keep yelling people aren't going to like you very much in the morning." He said opening the door flap to his tent.

"BELLAMY I DONT CARE! LET THEM HATE ME! JUST LET ME DOWN! NOW!"

He laid her back down in his bed arms wrapped around her waist tight so that she was against his chest. He wrapped his legs around hers and let go of her waist to quickly slip off his jacket leaving his chest exposed then he quickly pulled up the blankets, she almost got her legs out from between his but then he wrapped his arms back around her waist at the last minute pulling her back again enclosing her in his embrace.

She sighed "Bellamy please let me go." She pleaded with a soft voice

"If I let you go and you walked back to your bed in this temperature you'll most likely die of frostbite."

She was enraged at him. Why wouldn't he let her go? Why did he even care? If she died there would be no one left to challenge him every step of the way so what's the point? "This means war" she mumbled under her breath so that he couldn't hear her. "Bellamy?"

"What Princess?" He asked with his eyes closed, slightly irritated that she wouldn't just close her eyes and let him sleep till morning.

"If I can get out of your arms will you let me leave?" She questioned as if there was a real chance that she was gonna get anywhere if he said yes.

He opened one eye and looked down at her trying so hard not to laugh at her request "Uh...sure but what makes you think you'll get out Princess?"

"Whatever..." And she started trying to get out of his grip. She pulled and pushed at his arms and legs, she felt like she was being held by a brick wall he wouldn't even budge.

"You're not very good at this escaping thing your majesty." He said as he started to grin.

It infuriated her that he found it funny "Ugh! Bellamy stop being such an ass and just let me go! I hate that you kept me here! I don't wanna be warm! I don't wanna be cuddled up beside some asshole who suddenly cares about me when he can't get another girl! You act like you can get anyone you want and you don't even care. I see the girls that normally come out of your tent in the morning and so does everyone else, I don't wanna be like them, like some disinfectant wipe that you use once and then throw away! And even though nothing happened they'll never believe me and you know that! I- I- I HATE YOU BELLAMY BLAKE!"

The words hit him like a dagger had struck his heart "Clarke..." His words trailed off and he turned her to face him "You would never ever be just another girl to me. You're different, real, you aren't desperate like every other girl in this god damn camp. Clarke I-"

"Bellamy, I'm sorry it's fine, I'm just tired and I over reacted." she cut him off trying to stop the words coming from his mouth. She felt bad, guilty even. She saw that he was genuinely hurt, that he actually cared about her.

He let go of her "If you want to leave just make sure you have something to say warm in I'll get Miller so he can assist you back to-"

Clarke leaned towards Bellamy and pushed her lips against his running her hands over his shoulders gripping his back, he was caught off guard but soon caught on and held her in a tighter embrace then he had before she let out a small moan as she melted in his arms. She felt protected and safe. She knew she lost the war that she made up in her head but kept kissing him anyway, she wanted to stay there forever never letting go.

Bellamy pulled back from the kiss and smiled she looked in his eyes and he looked in hers and she realized that in this war there wasn't a winner, their wasn't a loser there was just her and Bellamy, laying side by side with smiles creeping on to their faces as they fell back asleep in each other's arms wanting morning to never reach them and for the night to last forever.


End file.
